


I Love Your...

by hiimraen



Series: Love, honestly... [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Body Appreciation, Dirty Talk, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 06:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiimraen/pseuds/hiimraen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek told Stiles that he loves him.</p><p>Well, Stiles can definitely do better than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love Your...

**Author's Note:**

> DON'T ASK ME I HAVE NO IDEA WHY I WROTE THIS ONE I WAS LIKE 'HRM I THINK I'M GOING TO MAKE A TEXT POST' AND BAM! SMUT!FICLET. WHAT THE HELL? I HAVE NO IDEA.
> 
> Fair warning: This is un-beta'd and I am not sorry for this regardless of how I ended up questioning my life choices.
> 
>  
> 
> Cross-posted on [here](http://hiimraen.tumblr.com/post/37170478150)

 

 

“Derek!”

 

Stiles groaned as he felt Derek’s pulsing cock pushing in deeper, his swelling base engorging and filling up his ass. “Derek, more,  _aahh_!”

 

Derek made a grab for Stiles’ thighs, using the limbs to forcefully pull Stiles nearer, even when they are barely a millimeter apart, tied as they were. Stiles’ throbbing dick jumped when he felt how much Derek is cumming in his ass. “Derek…”

 

“Stiles,” Derek whispered directly to his ear, “I love you.”

 

And Stiles’ reaction to that was to snort and laugh - arguably not his best reaction, considering the awesome sex and the equally awesome boyfriend that he’s having said awesome sex with, but well. Derek instantly glared at him when Stiles first laugh, and as a retaliation, Derek snapped his hips forcefully, his rigid shaft putting on even more pressure on Stiles’ soft inside.

 

“Aah,  _aah_ , oh-kay, okay sorry. But I mean, come on Derek, I could - ah  _there!_  Fuck, Derek!”

 

Derek growled, bringing his sourpuss face closer to Stiles as he pushed Stiles’ legs up to his shoulder, bending his body in half. “You could  _what_?” Derek asked, his voice barely containing what Stiles hope was not frustration or anger. Stiles smiled up at Derek, using both his arms to pull Derek in closer, bumping their noses and mixing their warm breaths.

 

“I could do…better than that.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah. Lemme show you.” Stiles pushed Derek’s shoulder on one side, pulling his arm on the other, and with much help from Derek’s part, they managed to switch side until Stiles was straddling Derek’s hips, Derek’s still pulsing cock burying deeper into his ass and the knot entering him even more. Stiles almost lost it there, lost to all the sensation, if not for Derek’s warm hands covering his naked sides with soft touches. “Hey,” Derek said, a small smile on his face, his eyes drowning with pure adoration.

 

Stiles felt how his heart missed a beat, and he knew Derek must’ve heard it when the smile grew an inch bigger - not as big as Derek’s scary wolf-y grin, but big enough that Stiles would notice the difference. Stiles bent down then, resting his elbows on Derek’s muscular shoulder, feeling his bony ends digging into Derek’s flesh. “Hey,” Stiles replied.

 

“I thought you want to show me something?”

 

Stiles knows he must have looked like a really slutty person or something - a dick up in his butt and a shit-eating grin on his face - but he really does love this kind of moment. Derek’s knot usually take times to go down, and during this time, as much as Stiles hate to admit it, it was the time that the two of them connect with each other.

 

A time of intimacy.

 

A time for just the two of them, behind closed doors and drawn curtains.

 

“Yeah, I want to show to you how to say ‘I love you’ better.” A roll of his hips, a groan from Derek, his eyes closing as he succumbed to pleasure. “For example, I love your…,” another roll of his hips, “ _cock_.” 

 

“ _Eloquent._ “ 

 

“And I love your knot, so fucking huge, Derek, always filling me up.” It was hard, but Stiles managed to contract his walls, squeezing that hot bulbous knot in him, feeling how Derek squirted some more as he nearly roared in pleasure, his eyes bleeding red. “ _Stiles_ , no…”

 

Stiles chuckled as he looked down at Derek, his rising chest beating his pained yet controlled expression. “Too much?” Stiles asked, and stopped the moment Derek nodded frantically, a second too late. Stiles then pushed himself up, going back to his previous position, trailing his blunt fingernails down Derek’s sweaty torso. “I love your body. There’s  _so many_  muscles - your abs, your side, and _oh God_ , your pecs, they’re so beautiful,” and as Stiles said that he flicked an erect nipples, feeling how it felt like for Derek when his hips bucked involuntarily. “Perfect, so perfect,” Stiles cooed as  he run his hands apologetically down his sides, until Derek calmed down a bit, his breathing a notch lower.

 

“I love your arms, they’re _so_  big.” Stiles groped his way down the length of Derek’s arms, feeling the muscles beneath the skin hardening as he massaged his fingers deep into them, knowing as he moved them to his demands that those arms could kill him, yet now, in that moment, it was his to control. “And you fingers…” Stiles took both of Derek’s index, sucking them into his hot, wet mouth, knowing how Derek loves it when Stiles did all these ‘suggestive thing’ with him, sometimes even more than the act itself. Stiles moaned when Derek curled his fingers, pressing strongly on his tongue, just the way he likes it when Stiles was down on his knees, Derek’s cock heavy in his mouth, his tongue flat against the shaft. Stiles popped the fingers out of his mouth, licking his way down to the center of the palm. “Always knowing where to press, these fingers.”

 

When he felt Derek’s trying to flex his fingers, Stiles instantly pushed them away, falling back down so he was lying on top of Derek, chest to chest. Slowly, with whatever elegance left of him with a dick up in his ass, Stiles trailed a single finger up Derek’s torso, following that finger with series of kisses and licks once he didn’t have to bend so low. “I love your neck,” Stiles said, looking up at Derek from underneath his lashes, seeing how the wolf barred his neck for Stiles when Stiles went in and licked his Adam’s apple.  _Only for me_ , Stiles thought to himself.

 

“And your stupid jaw.”

 

“T’s not stupid,” Derek said, without opening his eyes. Stiles hummed to himself as he ducked down and kissed the stupid jaw, enjoying the tingling sensation of Derek’s facial hair brushing against his bruised lips. “It’s stupid because it gives me skin rash.” 

 

“Sorry.”  
  


 

“No, you’re not.”

 

Stiles climbed upward, licking a stripe straight up from Derek’s neck all the way to his ear, pushing Derek’s head to the side. “And your stupid ears,” Stiles said, as he nips at the cartilage there. “Always hearing what I can’t hear.”

 

“Born wolf, remember?”

 

Stiles rolled his hips, Derek’s cry in pleasure feeding his undying need to prove to Derek that he’s not the one. “Your knot seems to tell me that, all the time.” Derek grunted in reply, although Stiles know (from the hands at his sides) that Derek loved that, to be quite honest.

 

“And your stupid mouth.” Stiles pulled Derek’s face, a huge grin splayed across Derek’s handsome face, showing off his lengthened canines. Stiles smiled to himself, closing the scarce inches between them as he licked one of Derek’s canine, enjoying the rumble of deep growl coming off Derek’s chest.

 

“And your stupid, pointy nose.” A kiss at the side, a drag of lip up the bridge of the nose.

 

“And your stupid, Alpha eyes.” As Stiles said that, Derek blinked slowly, his ocean green eyes now merely a black one with a green ring circling the pupil. “Yeah?” Derek asked as he let the red bleed in his eyes, making Stiles’ heartbeat stutter - a Pavlovian curse in Stiles’ case.

 

Stiles nodded, his chin colliding with Derek’s nose as he bent down and kissed both eyelids, the contact lingering more than just a peck. “But more so,” Stiles said, as he raked his right hand down Derek’s face, his neck, down to his beating chest, the muscle beneath his fingernails beating frantically as he got closer to Derek’s heart. “I love your stupid heart, because it’s mine.”

 

There was a blur of movement, and the next thing Stiles knew he was back on his back, with Derek on top of him, crushing their lips together, the kiss more of a marking than a declaration of love. “Yours,” Derek said in between kisses. “All yours.” Stiles sighed when he felt Derek pulling his deflated knot out, although the cock was still arguably hard - maybe because of Stiles, but who knows - burying his face deeper into the pillow.

 

“Now,” Derek said, as he moved out of Stiles’ leg cage, his larger body hovering just an inch above Stiles. “Now it’s my turn.”

 

 

 


End file.
